halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest
Intro Greetings and joyful salutations! Welcome to Just Another Grunt's Actene's Sonasaurus' Survival of the Fittest, where anyone can join and everybody....pretty much dies... This will probably not be a clean fight, you'll see cheap shots, backstabbing, makeshift alliances and betrayals, as your favourite Halo Fanon Characters beat the crap out of each other to become champ in a massive free for all brawl on an island covered with terrain ranging from cities, to lava spewing volcanoes, to icy lakes. Enjoy! *Character1 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: *Character2 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: *Character3 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: *Character4 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: *Character5 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: *Character6 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Here's how it works... Enter your characters in the character section below, under your Username as shown under mine. Sit back and enjoy as the fight plays out, and don't whine if you or your character gets killed, or horribly disfigured, skinned alive, ejected into space, eaten by mutant pirrahna's ect.... Okay. Some basic rules for this thing Entries, Maximum of 10, minimum of 3, generally best to put in more... (the more fighters you add, the more chance you have of winning... + there's more killing for everyone) Fights occur in series. Once a series starts, you must sign up for the next one. If your entry "dies" you can re-enter him/her later, so don't worry. You can enter any kind of character, Human, Covenant, flood, A.I, robot, random aliens and mutated whatevers. Only myself, and specially selected Celebrity writers write the fights. No whining, please. Discuss fights on the talk page, This is not real-life. No one really dies. It is just written that way. Enjoy yourselves. How the workings are worked...just in case you were wondering *The actions the contestants display will all be done, judging soley from their articles, similar to CDM, they will be based on the stated ability and the (generally) the length of the article. *Celebrity Writers will be chosen based on their writing skills displayed on the many RP's on this site. The more indepth the battles written, the more likely it is you'll be asked to do an episode of the series. The writers can turn down the offer if they wish. *The 1st Season will include a Pilot and 7 episodes, two of which will be written by Celebrity writers. In each Episode we hope to include as many characters as possible, even just briefly, as well as kill of roughly 9 an episode (excluding the pilot which is basically a prologue, setting up the story). *I will begin writing the 1st season as soon as we have 70 or more characters, at which point no more entries will be available. Survival of the Fittest 2.0 (Actene's New Ruleset) Main Rules # The season will be written for the most part by me. In the past, guest writers have been recruited to write episodes, and while this was an excellent way to include new writing talent and change the pace of the story they also made it somewhat harder for me to organize the characters properly and give the season a coherent overreaching storyline. So while I’ll leave a space open for anyone wishing to guest write an episode, the episodes guest-written will be subject to more guidelines from me. # Only canon-friendly characters may be entered. Characters featuring NCF, Godmodding, or any similar tags are not eligible. # Guidance and advice ranging from my handling of your personal characters to my handling of the overall story is welcome, but remain within the bounds of the site’s civility rules while doing so. # Once episodes are submitted by myself or any guest writers who may volunteer, they will not be edited in any way. This means that if I or a guest writer misrepresent or miswrite your character in some way, don’t expect the offending episode to be revised to suit your needs. On the other hand, your advice and criticism regarding the portrayals of your characters are welcome and if a misrepresentation does occur be sure to tell me how the character is misrepresented so that it does not happen in future episodes. Supply Drops These are the closest you can come to directly influencing the course of events in the season. Once per character per season you may have a single item “dropped” to aid said character in his endeavors to survive and kill his/her fellow contestants. These can take the form of vehicles, weapons, equipment, or any other useful item you can think of. Rather than listing everything that can or cannot be used, I’ll just say this: when you submit an item and specify which character it’s for, I’ll take a look at it and incorporate it into the next episode that character appears in. Just about every item submitted will be approved and incorporated, but I reserve the right to reject supply drop submissions for reason which I will explain under the submission. If you don’t feel like using these, don’t worry. It’s not required that you use them. However, they may end up serving more of a purpose than just giving characters more toys to kill people with, so just bear that in mind. "Ambient" Enemies This will be a violent season (because the first two were just so peaceful and boring :P), and it will feature more carnage and bloodshed than ever before. We've got a world filled with badasses, so things are going to get pretty hot. Problem is, all of these badasses need to kill stuff in order to keep their badass levels up. But if they are constantly killing contestants, the season will be over in no time. What's the answer? Something I like to call Ambient Enemies. These poor bastards are already populating the strange world of SotF when your handpicked badasses enter the fray. They're engineered to be be pretty simple-minded, they're all valedictorian graduates of the Imperial Stormtrooper School of Marksmanship, and there's a lot of them. A lot of them. They exist to keep the lead flying at all times, regardless of whether or not the episode in question is one that features a lot of legitimate characters dying or not. They probably won't be responsible for the deaths of many contestants, but they certainly will be the victims of a whole world of hurt once your characters get their teeth, blades, bullets, etc. into them. Expect to see dozens of these guys go down in just about every major battle; after all, that's what they're there for. In order to prevent any awkward moments of Elites trying to communicate with Elites, Humans trying to communicate with humans, or any similar interactions, these "mooks" will be composed entirely of fanon species. Currently, I'll be using my Hai species for this role, but if you want to see any of your own species featured in the season, just send me a message on my talk page and I'll include them amongst the hordes of hapless bullet sponges. *'Current Ambient Races': Hai, Saulosians, The Swarm Criteria for Writing I’ll start this section by saying that under no circumstances will I even begin episode one without first reading each and every submitted character’s article in its entirety. The entire point of this project is to encourage the creation of good articles on the site, so disregarding any of the characters submitted to SotF. That being said, the success or failure of your characters will be determined for the most part by the quality of their articles. Characters with two sentence-long articles will be little more than fodder to be killed off during the first few episodes, while characters with creative premises, substantive articles, or plain old good writing will have a much greater chance of seeing the season through to its bloody climax. Unfortunately I am a human being and am subject to the personal flaws and biases that plague us all. There’s no real method of judging just how superior each character is from another, and that means that at times my own opinions will determine how things go. This isn’t a computer program built for fairness, this is a project written by an individual using characters submitted to his violent whims by their owners. So try not to cry foul every time an engagement between characters does not go the way you think it should... unless it’s obvious that I’m being extremely biased towards certain characters. In that case feel free to ostracize, lynch, hang, crucify, or draw and quarter me however you see fit. As a final note in this regard, it is important to remember that this project is not founded upon realism. So yes, you’ll see Spartans torn apart in situations where their armor should have held, or see unjammable weapons jam, or see HCW-era tech trump tech built decades after it. It’s a contest featuring fan fiction characters from a video game series killing each other. Just go with it. Survival of the Fittest 3.0 (Sona's New Ruleset) Sorry if this is shamelessly copied off Actene's ruleset, but I think his ideas are fine. For the most part, changes I'm making will be minor. #Like its predecessors, this season will be mostly written by me. As Actene has pointed out, including too many guest writers causes complications when it comes to keeping everything organized. So if anyone is interested in helping me out, there are a limited number of positions available, but at most you'll be doing about one or two posts. #Only character articles in good standing may be entered. Issues such as NCF, unrealism, Godmodding, even grammar, or any similar tags are not eligible. #Guidance and advice ranging from my handling of your personal characters to my handling of the overall story is welcome, because while I'll be reading these articles, I won't be able to get into a very deep level of understanding with them. I'm often on the IRC if you want to tell me something, or you can always drop me a talk page message. #Once episodes are submitted by myself or any guest writers who may volunteer, they will not be edited in any way. This means that if I or a guest writer misrepresent or miswrite your character in some way, don't expect the offending episode to be revised to suit your needs. But as stated above, your advice and criticism regarding the portrayals of your characters are welcome and if a misrepresentation does occur be sure to tell me how the character is misrepresented so that it does not happen in future episodes. Supply Drops Along with picking your character's starting weapons, these are the closest you can come to directly influencing the course of events in the season. You may have two items "dropped" to aid said characters in his or her endeavors to survive and kill his or her fellow contestants. These two supply drops are to be distributed among all your character submissions, so don't confuse it with "two supply drops each". These items can take the form of weapons, vehicles, equipment, or any other useful item you can think of. Rather than listing everything that can or cannot be used, I’ll just say this: when you submit an item and specify which character it's for, I'll take a look at it and incorporate it into the next episode that character appears in. Just about every item submitted will be approved and incorporated, but I reserve the right to reject supply drop submissions for reason which I will explain under the submission. If you don't feel like using these, don't worry. It's not required that you use them. However, they may end up serving more of a purpose than just giving characters more toys to kill people with, so just bear that in mind. Ambient Characters This will be a violent season (because the first two were just so peaceful and boring :P), and it will feature more carnage and bloodshed than ever before. We've got a world filled with badasses, so things are going to get pretty hot. Problem is, all of these badasses need to kill stuff in order to keep their badass levels up. But if they are constantly killing contestants, the season will be over in no time. What's the answer? Something I like to call (or rather, Actene likes to call) ambient characters. These poor bastards are already populating the strange world of SotF when your handpicked badasses enter the fray. They're engineered to be be pretty simple-minded, they're all valedictorian graduates of the Imperial Stormtrooper School of Marksmanship, and there are a lot of them. A lot of them. They exist to keep the bullets flying at all times, regardless of whether or not the episode in question is one that features a lot of legitimate characters dying or not. They probably won't be responsible for the deaths of many contestants, but they certainly will be the victims of a whole world of hurt once your characters get their teeth, blades, bullets, etc. into them. Expect to see dozens of these guys go down in just about every major battle; after all, that's what they're there for. In contrast to Season 3's fanon species, these "ambient" enemies will be minor insignificant characters that will be inserted by me into the season. Most of these will be simply cannon fodder, as stated above, and may or may not be named. But since these are canon species, and because there will be many submitted characters already on opposite sides, the ambient characters will occasionally team up with some of your characters for the sake of avoiding conflicting alliances. Just don't expect the ambients to live for very long. Criteria For Writing I'll start this section by saying that under no circumstances will I even begin episode one without first reading each and every submitted character's article in its entirety. The entire point of this project is to encourage the creation of good articles on the site, so disregarding any of the characters submitted to SOTF. That being said, the success or failure of your characters will be determined for the most part by the quality of their articles. Characters with two sentence-long articles will be little more than fodder to be killed off during the first few episodes, while characters with creative premises, substantive articles, or plain old good writing will have a much greater chance of seeing the season through to its bloody climax. Unfortunately I am a human being and am subject to the personal flaws and biases that plague us all. There's no real method of judging just how superior each character is from another, and that means that at times my own opinions will determine how things go. This isn't a computer program built for fairness, this is a project written by an individual using characters submitted to his violent whims by their owners. So try not to cry foul every time an engagement between characters does not go the way you think it should... unless it's obvious that I'm being extremely biased towards certain characters. In that case feel free to ostracize, lynch, hang, crucify, or draw and quarter me however you see fit. As a final note in this regard, it is important to remember that this project is not founded upon realism. So yes, you'll see Spartans torn apart in situations where their armor should have held, or see unjammable weapons jam, or see HCW-era tech trump tech built decades after it. It's a contest featuring fanon characters from a video game series killing each other. Just go with it. Victor This time, the victor of SotF will not be decided by the main author, but rather based on a consensus between him and all the guest writers. This will minimize bias as much as possible and ensure that most if not all character factors are taken into consideration instead of a single writer's point of view. Season 1 (2007) Sorry the list of entries has been moved to make space, but now you can view the Body count for Season 1 at Season 1's Body Count :) Sole Survivor and Victor of Season 1: SPARTAN-G023 Season 2 (2008) The list of entries has been moved to the body count page. Season 3 (2010) The Body count so far... Season 4 (2012) Minimum number of sumissions: 2 Maximum number of submisions: 6 The scheduled date for starting Season 4 is around May 1, 2012 Guest Writers (Closed) List your username here if you're interested in doing some guest writing. I'm allowing 3 other users to help me write this season, but it's not first-come first serve. Once a number of you have signed up, I'll pick who I think is the most suitable. If less than 3 users sign up, congratulations, you've been guaranteed a spot on the list. # (approved) # (approved) # # # (approved) # Submissions (Open) Submissions are open until March 31, 2012 Just copy the format placed near the top of the page. Remember, the minimum is two characters. If you're not sure what weapons to start your character with, or if you don't really care, you don't have to fill it out. I'll pick weapons for him/her/it. P.S. On a more trivial note, I strongly encourage you to submit a Noble Six character if possible. If we get enough, I'll try to arrange for them to kill each other off. *Felix-116 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR60 Battle Rifle, C70 Assault Shotgun, SM6D Magnum, SLE7 Grenades *Autel 'Vadam **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , , *Fira 'Demal **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , *Jess Morley **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA7C Assault Rifle, SM6D Magnum, SLE7 Grenades *Sona 'Demal **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , , *Raphael Esquival-Cortez **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M909 Special Applications Scoped Rifle, M12 Submachine Gun, *Michael Robson **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M28A1 assault rifle, SM6D pistol, *Amelia Dawson **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M28A3 carbine, SM6D pistol, M9 grenades *SPARTAN-D2541 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M73 machine gun, M8 submachine gun, M9 grenades *SPARTAN-D761 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M62 battle rifle, M78 LAW , M9 grenades *Kathrin Grunwald **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M19 TPDD, Mk 5 GPST *Justin-057 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Unknown *Strifalex Benvora **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Integrated Weapons Array *Vevictus Syrico **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Integrated Necros Weaponry, Personal Defence System-VI, Personal Defence System-VI *Demolyn Syrico **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Particle-based Weaponry, Personal Defence System-VI, Personal Defence System-VI *Andrew-306 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System, BR55 Battle Rifle *Hephaestus **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon, Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae variant, Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Qur'a 'Morhek **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Plasma Repeater, Plasma Rifle, Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Roy Koel **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , , *Antulas Argenta **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: ELEMENT Cannons, MORTALITY Sabers, other weapons systems *Riker-012 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , , *Brandon Smith **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , , , *Jemsal 'Emvadson **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , , , , *Nogard **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Natural weaponry, etc *Vinh-030 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR-55 Battle Rifle, M9 Fragmentation Grenades, Spartan Laser *Eirikur Quinn **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5C Assault Rifle, M392 DMR, ICARUS Jetpack *Erin Coney **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M6C/SOCOM, M6D, M7/S Submachine gun *Kodiak-G114 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5B Assault Rifle, M6G Pistol, Combat and throwing knives *Dyne-G217 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR-55 Battle Rifle, Dual M7 SMGs *Sepia-G330 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: , M301 Grenade Launcher attachment, Flashbang grenades *Simon-G294 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA-series Assault Rifle (preferably of shoddy, scavenged quality), handguns (I'm not picky about the variation, just make them worn and banged up like the rifle), combat knives, various grenades/explosives, modified Type-1 Energy Sword *Shinsu 'Refum **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-1 Energy Sword, plasma grenades, active camouflage embedded in his armor *David Kahn **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Unlike Simon, his weapons should be highly customized and top of the line. I'm too lazy to go trawling through articles to find the right combination, so just have the starting set include some form of long ranged marksman rifle, silenced pistols, combat knives, and grenades. *Kenpachus **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Sword *Ro'nin **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Plasma repeater, Type-1 Energy Sword, any variation of Covenant/human weaponry. *Tuka 'Refum **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-1 Energy Sword *Aksel-113 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, M319 Individual Grenade Launcher,Antlion anti-personnel mine, Tomahawk *Sigurd-D1010 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle, BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, Lotus anti-tank mine, Combat Knife *Isaac-B312 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: SSR-99 Anti-Matériel, M7s SMG, Ghillie suit. *Matt-075 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M45 TS Shotgun, M6C/SOCOM Pistol, Type-3 Anti-personnel Grenades (Firebomb), M319 IGL Grenade Launcher, Serrated Tactical Knife. *Bryce-173 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: SRS99 Sniper Rifle, M6G Pistol, Combat Knife. *Stel 'Vadam **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy, Energy dagger, Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade *Doug-103 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR60, SRS-104 AM , Combat Knife *Marco-025 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5B Assault Rifle, M9 Grenades, M6D Pistol, Combat Knife *Kane-099 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: SRS 99 AM Rifle, M6D Pistol, M7 SMG, Combat Knife, M9 Grenades, TR/9 AP Mine *Maynard-X112 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, M6D Pistol, M9 Grenades, Thermite Grenades, Combat Knife *Richard Mack Jr. **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5B Assault Rifle, M7 SMG, Combat Knife, M6G PDWS, M9 Grenades *Jack-085 (Post 2550) **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: M90 CAWS, M6D Pistol, MA5K Carbine , Flashbang Grenades, Antilon AP Mine, Combat Knife *Bailey-132 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5B ICWS assault rifle, M6D PDWS magnum, M9 HE/DP frag grenades, flashbang grenades, portable claymore mines, CQC-WS combat knife *Colin-142 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Suppressed MA5K UKK carbine, M392 DMR, M7/S suppressed submachine gun, M9 HE/DP frag grenades, flashbang grenades, CQC-WS combat knife *Korgus **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-25 Brute plasma rifle, Type-51 Mauler, Type-2 spike grenades, Brute combat knife *Caerus **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-25 Spiker, Type-51 Mauler, Type-2 spike grenades, Brute combat knife *Eyla 'Yabomee **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-1 energy sword, Type-31 needle rifle, Type-1 plasma grenades, wrist blades *Kyle Olsen **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA37 ICWS assault rifle, M6G PDWS magnum, M9 HE/DP frag grenades, satchel charges *SPARTAN-G024 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, M6D Pistol, M9 Grenades, Combat Knife. *SPARTAN-G094 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, M6C Pistol, M9 Grenades, Combat Knife. *Benjamin Janson **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: 1x M392 DMR, 1x M7S SMG, 1x M6C/SOCOM, 1x Combat Knife, 2x M9 Fragmentation Grenades, 2x Flashbang Grenades, ODST Ballistic Armour *Kayla-B261 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: 1x BR55HB SR, 2x M6D PDWS, 2x Combat Knife, 4x M9 Fragmentation Grenades, 3x Flashbang Grenades, Mark V MJOLNIR armour (prototype) *Nico 'Killamee **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: 1x T-31 Needle Rifle, 2x T-51 Plasma Rifle, 1x T-1 Energy Sword, 4x T-1 Plasma Grenades, Active Camouflage, Zealot Combat Harness *Cor'R-Vus **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: Type-52 Special Applications Rifle, Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, Type-31 Rifle, Skirmisher Murmillo Power Armor, Point Defense Gauntlets *Basch-138 **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive, MJOLNIR Mrk V (CQC Helmet and ODST Shoulders) *Gutak 'Cyandenee **Status: Active **Location: N/A **Starting Weapons: MA5C ICWS, Type-1 Energy Sword, Elite Personal Shield Generator, Power Drain ----